


Bang Bang!

by porcupinegoldstein



Series: FitzSimmons Drabbles [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Doctor Simmons, Drabble, F/M, Fitz doesn't actually speak, I don't know when this is set, Medical, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz gets shot while out on a mission with Daisy and it's up to Jemma to manage to actually bring him back and save him, while also not bursting out into tears herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang!

“Fitz, look out!” Daisy yelled to the Scotsman, who turned around too late and got a shot straight to the stomach. Panicking Daisy, ICED the shooter and ran over to Fitz, before calling for backup. She just knew that Jemma was going to panic and she knew that this was not something that the BioChemsit was going to enjoy dealing with. 

Fitz was rushed back to the base, and Jemma was immediately at his side running a hand through his hair. She already had tears in her eyes and she knew that she was going to have to keep a hold of herself if she wanted Fitz to be able to survive. 

“What have you done to yourself Fitz?” she shook her head and bit her lip, getting straight to it. She ripped open his shirt where he had been shot and turned back to find her medical instruments. She knew that she had to do this fast, but she had to be careful as well. Any wrong move and she would lose him. 

“I’ve got this. You’re going to be okay,” she assured him but, also assuring herself. She went in with some tweezers, locating the bullet and pulling it out carefully before putting it to one side and applying pressure to the wound. “Don’t you dare leave me Fitz,” she spoke through gritted teeth. 

“Someone get me something to numb the pain for him!” she called out to the other scientists and was quickly handed a needle with which she injected Fitz with.  Once she was sure that the area was numb, she went round to stitch up the wound, fighting back tears and trying not to focus that it was her best friend’s blood on her hands, and once she was done she sat down and watched him. 

“You’re going to be okay now Fitz. Please be okay,” she whispered, taking his hand in hers. “Fitz, you have to wake up. Please, come on. Fitz, if you do wake up then we can marathon Doctor Who and I’ll take you to this zoo in England. It has nothing but, monkeys. Come on Fitz!” she begged, tears stinging her eyes. 

“I love you.”


End file.
